ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bring It On: No Matter What
Plot Amber Diaz has a dream of cheerleading. Meanwhile, she is than send to camp with her friends Kristen Cooper and Leila Humphrey, basketball friends Adam Park and Johnny Bark and boyfriend Tyler Kroger, who plays basketball of the team of Vikings. Until now, things gets to become a challenge. Their rivals Leisle Liz, Jessica Hudson and Lisa Noval from the team of Knights, forming to take a challenge between them and themselves for a basketball challenge, who fought to have a much better move than they do. Meannwhile, Amber, Kristen and Leila realize that Leisle is up to something messy and there not sure what she's up to. Also, they spot that two cousins Coach Rachel Murphy and Coach Michelle Green arguing each other which leads to each coach making their team as a hatred and a mean challenge. Amber and the Vikings begins to reherseal for their cheerleading moves while Leisle, Jessica and Lisa watches them and beginning to do something dirty. Meanwhile, Amber discovers that Leisle, Jessica and Lisa have spied and copied their moves gettting upset that they tried something else. Amber and Leila heads to the principal and tell that the Knights must be disqualified for copying their moves, but when Leisle arrives, tells a lie framing them that they've copied their moves and the principal eventually gives them strike one. If they got all three strikes, there the ones that should be disqualified from camping challenge. Meanwhile, Amber and Tyler decided to go out on a date, but Leisle decided to mess thing up with her. While Amber leaves Tyler to get some drink, Leisle shows up and gets dirty to him, and when Amber returns, she gets crushed and eventually broke up with him. And for now, Amber returns to the principal and Leisle lies again gives Amber the second strike, just one more before she's disqualified for from camping challenge. With Amber have two strikes, she gets into a fight with Leisle and lies to the principal. Things get even worse when Leisle is ruining her life. She than decided to give up the team and leave camp immediately. Kristen and Leila upset, they are force to get Rachel and Michelle together so that they can stop the madness and clean up the mess Leisle have done. Plans didn't work too well as they learned by Rachel that she dislike her cousin because of her fighting for months over a handsome man named Ross. They begin to search for him and set them up for Rachel and Michelle to go out on a date with him. Amber finds Tyler quitting the basketball team and is heartful that they both broke up and decided to move away. Amber, dislikes for what's he's doing wants him to stay and get back together. But Tyler eventually doesn't believe her and left. The challenge is on. With Amber missing for cheerleading and Tyler missing for basketball the Vikings are losing to the Knights. They eventually won, while the Vikings loses. Kristen buys a tape recorder and begins recording that Leisle cheated and lied to the principal that Amber does something bad to her. And than, she lets everyone to listen and belives her, and the principal now disqualified the Knights so the Vikings instead win the challenge. Amber and Tyler returns and get back together again. Rachel and Michelle are no longer enemies and beginning to get along with each other and the guy they both fell in love with. It ends with the Vikings and Knights cheerleading each other. Leisle apologies to Amber and decided to become friends with her. Things gets to be like new all over again.